Jinxed Wasteland
by Doctor John Smith
Summary: Jinx is pulled into Wasteland, and she must help Mickey save Wasteland and defeat the Blot.
1. Jinx in Wasteland

**Jinxed Wasteland **

**By Dr. John Smith**

Jinx awoke in a strange room; it looked like a castle attic, but filled tons of science machinery. When she reached full comprehension she noticed a man standing in front of a stained glass window. The tall man wore long Lab Coat with one pocket filled with various tools; on his face he had a long bushy Mustache and Beard. He spoke with a thick German accent, "So I got the Mouse, but I could use the girl in some experiments." He chuckled and rubbed his gloved hands together.

Jinx finally spoke, "Hey buddy! Where am I!?" she yelled chained to a table, the man, she could only assume he was a doctor, walked towards her, "Little pink haired girl, you are in the place where you shall die." He gave an evil laugh before walking to the platform with the stain glass window with the picture of a rabbit in a king's outfit.

A few minutes later she heard mumbling next her, when she looked over she saw a mouse; wearing red shorts, white gloves and yellow shoes. When he started to speak, Jinx instantly recognized who it was, "Huh? Where am I?" he looked over to Jinx, whose face looked star struck, "And who are you?"

The scientist interrupted, "She is like you… Dead!" he pulled a lever and a giant Swiss Army Knife came down with an eye connected to it, it pulled out a plunger and stuck it to the Mouse's chest. Jinx broke free and shot an energy blast at the Mad Doctor, making him pull a lever and fall through a trap door. While Jinx broke the mouse free a black rabbit appeared in the room; him and the mouse locked eyes, causing the rabbit to run to the lever to the trap door, saying "Not good! Not good! Not good!" he pulled it and fell through.

A moment later, a small green Gremlin; wearing a red R.A.F. fighter pilot suit, he popped next to Jinx, "By Jove, you two survived the horrors of the Mad Doctor, but now we need to deal with his evil heart stealing machine." Pointing to the Swiss army knife, which was clearly angry.

Jinx decided to distract the machine while Mickey destroyed its power sources.

As Mickey and Jinx sat by the exit door panting, Gus appeared "good show you two! I swear I haven't seen any moves like that since Gremlin Fifinella fixed the clock tower, but we must keep moving, if we are to get to Mean Street." They entered the door way.

Mickey sighed "I have to get home, hey what's your name?"

Jinx smiled "Jinx."

Mickey held out his hand "Nice to meet you Jinx, I'm…" he was cut off "You're Mickey Mouse, I should know, I'm the president of your fan club!" she shook his hand.

Gus cut them off "I'd hate to be the bearer of bad news, but we must head to the Gremlin Village in order to get to Mean Street."

With that the three of them headed towards the Small World Ride.

**Another new story and not a continuation of Twilight's new Teacher? I marathoned both Epic Mickey games, and read some Teen Titan FanFics *cough* Robin X Jinx *cough***


	2. Dark Beauty court yard

**Jinxed Wasteland**

**Chapter 2: the Dark Beauty court yard**

Jinx, Mickey and Gus entered the Dark Beauty court yard, and what Jinx saw scared her half to death. She shrieked and jumped behind Mickey, "What is that thing!" she screamed pointing to what looked like a walking eyeball, Gus tried to calm her "Jinx that is a Seer, it's part of the Blot's 'Blotting Army', now all you need to do is…" he looked to her arm and saw black goop spouting off "oh my, Jinx look at your arm."

Jinx looked to her arm, "Wha… What is that!" she screamed waving her arm.

Gus spoke, "Remember in the halls when that was coming off of Mickey?" she nodded "You must have soaked up some of the Blot as well."

She sighed, "So I'm part Blot, great, Robin is going to kill me."

Mickey and Gus looked to her confused, "Robin?"

Jinx smiled "My boyfriend, he's a real hero." She sighed lovingly.

Gus tapped her shoulder, "Sorry to interrupt your inner thoughts… but we have a Seer heading towards us!" as he said that paint hit the eyeball and it became friendly, "Oh my! Mickey, you made the Seer friendly. Good Show!"

At that moment Mickey stepped on a pressure plate, dropping a Gremlin, breaking him free. The Gremlin sprouts up in excitement, "WOOHOO! I'm free! Thank you Mickey and…" he looks to Jinx, "Whoever you are. My name is Gremlin Calvin" he zipped over to the gate, "And I shall take care of this for you!"

Once Tim opened the gate both Jinx and Mickey saw a projector screen and simultaneously saying, "A projector?" both in a confused tone.

Gus looked to them, "What? It seems natural for toons to travel by projector, our leader Oswald set them up."

Mickey poked the screen, "What's inside?"

Gus smiled "it's a mystery, jump inside to find out."

Jinx however, was giggling with excitement, "This projector is 'Mickey and the Bean Stock'! My favorite of your cartoons Mickey!" with that all three jumped inside.

**Like? Hope so cause this will be filler for 'Twilight's new Teacher' just having trouble with the flashback sequence. Muffins anyone?**


	3. It's a Small, Small World

**Jinxed Wasteland**

**Chapter 3: It's Small, Small World**

When they exited the projector Mickey felt out of breath, "Gee, I forgot what that was like." He did his signature laugh. To which Jinx squealed like a school girl.

Gus was spoke up, "Oh my! A Spatter!" he said, dignifying a blob of ink with Mickey ears, "now there are two ways to handle him, paint or thinner." Mickey held out his brush and Jinx held up her fists, but instead of pink energy blasts, they were now blue and green, "Oh my Jinx, it took a little longer with you, but you seem to possess Paint and Thinner."

She held out the blue fist and shot it at the Spatter, and Mickey did the same with the other Spatter. Jinx chuckled as the spatters became friendly, "Gus, do you think I still have my powers?" he eyed her up and down, "I'm not sure, I'll have Gremlin Hyperion take a look at you when we get to the village, but first it's through the Small World Ride."

Just then a Gremlin appeared, "Get out you Spatters, or I'll have these two deal with you!" he appeared next to Mickey, "Hello! My name is Gremlin Tim, listen I was put in charge of the ticket booth, and these stupid Spatter's have taken over the place. Can you two help?" Jinx and Mickey nodded "Oh wonderful! Oh while you get rid of the spatters can you help fix the Tea Cup and Elephant rides?" they nodded "great, also by the Tea Cup ride is my wrench, I need it to help fix the rides." With that he disappeared.

-In the Park-

Jinx and Mickey were firing pain at all the Spatter's, hoping they would become friendly. Mickey ran to the Tea Cup ride, searching through all the cups until he found the wrench in a red cup. Jinx on the other hand was going through the ride to fix the pipes to the Tea Cup ride.

Once all that was taken care of Tim opened the doors to the ride, "Have fun you three! And Gus tell the other's I'm ok." Gus nodded and flew into the ride.

Mickey, Jinx and Gus sat on a boat, waiting to go inside, "Well this is fun…" Jinx said, clearly bored

"I agree, Gus can this boat go any faster?" mickey asked

Gus rolled his eyes, "You two are so impatient, once we are inside we can safely get to the Gremlin Village with no problems." As he said that the boat violently stopped, "Well looks like we're going boat hopping." Gus chuckled and the three of them went boat hopping.

**Well this seems like a good a good place for a cliff hanger. Muffins for all who read!**


	4. Small Jungle

**Jinxed Wasteland**

**Chapter 4: Small Jungle**

-Jungle-

Mickey and Jinx hopped onto a platform with a giant hippo. Gus appeared, "It seems the door is locked shut, but those pipes seem to be connected to the door, if you thin them than they might open."

Jinx held up her thinner fist and Mickey held up his brush, Jinx commenting "Let's do this!"

Gus stopped them, "Wait! It also seems that those Hippo heads are also connected to the Pipes, if you paint them in the doors might open."

Both Mickey and Jinx looked disappointed and proceeded to paint in the Hippos.

Once the Doors opened they continued to through the jungle, Mickey came across a Gremlin, so he broke the cage.

The Gremlin cheered, "My name is Gremlin Trigo! Gremlins Hable, Hyperion, and Pinza are still trapped. Can you save them? If you do we'll help you." With that Trigo disappeared.

Jinx was up on the hanging bridge when she saw a caged gremlin, "sweet, more help."

Once she broke the cage he hugged Jinx, "Thank you! My name is Gremlin Hable and I shall help you, follow me and I will help you find Gremlin Hyperion." They jumped down and Jinx saw a painted section of the wall, "Just thin it out and Hyperion is inside."

Once Jinx thinned the wall she saw another trapped Gremlin, eventually breaking him free. He floated at attention to her, "My name is Gremlin Hyperion! And for this heroic act, I shall help you out." Jinx smiled.

Once Jinx and Mickey caught up on the flower platforms, Mickey asked her, "How many Gremlins did you find?"

Jinx replied, "Hable and Hyperion, How about you?"

Mickey replied this time, "Trigo, we still need to fi-" he was cut off when the one he was on broke and he fell. But he landed on a Gremlin cage.

Jinx jumped down to help Mickey, "Are you ok?" he rubbed his head, "I think so, but what did I land on? My entire body hurts."

Suddenly a Gremlin appeared, "You freed me! Thank you! My name is Gremlin Pinza." He soon joined the others, and all at once they said "Let us get the door for you!"

With that the door opened, Mickey chuckled, "Little guys sure are helpful."

Jinx smiled, "Yeah, sure are."

Gus appeared, "Mickey, Jinx, beyond the Asia Boat ride is the Gremlin Village. Are you ready to enter?" They nodded "Splendid! Let's go."

With that, they entered the Asia Boat Ride.

**Wow 4 chapters and going until Jinx and Mickey get home. This may actually be my longest story yet! Muffins for all!**


	5. Asia Boat Ride

**Jinxed Wasteland **

**Chapter 5: Asia Boat Ride**

When the door to the Asia Boat Ride opened, what Mickey and Jinx saw next, it made them want to blow chunks. It was Small Pete.

"I think I'm gunna hurl!" Jinx said

Mickey added "Me too."

Small Pete rolled his eyes, "Alright you two blockheads, I lost my ship journal in the Gremlin Village, I was on good terms with them Gremlins until my boat crashed, now they want me out of the Village forever! I want you two to find it so I can prove to them stupid Gremlins it was an accident." With that he walked off.

Mickey looked to Gus, "Is he for real?"

Gus sighed, "I'm afraid so, Small Pete and the Gremlins have never had the best of relationships, but if we get his journal than he and the Gremlins might be on good terms." He said cheerfully

Jinx looked in the boat ride, "Mickey, looks like we have work to do."

Mickey nodded, "Then let's get going" with that they went into the boat ride.

Mickey worked on raising the fire bridge, releasing Gremlin Braun in the process. While Jinx was busy getting the Magic Carpets flying, releasing Gremlin Sam.

Once they got to the door Jinx looked confused, "How would we get it open?" she looked to Mickey; who just shrugged.

At that point Gus, Braun and Sam appeared to them, making Gus ask, "Do you two know how to get the door open?" Braun and Sam slyly smiled and flew over to Mickey and Jinx.

"Those two platforms above the door will make it open." Said Braun

Mickey looked excited, "How?" they Gremlins evilly chuckled and flew to them, Braun put his hands under Jinx's arms, Sam doing the same with Mickey. They launched them up into the air and landing on the platforms, making them slide down at max speed.

Gus chuckled, "It seems the door is opened, thanks Braun, and thanks Sam!" the two saluted and disappeared "so are you two ready to enter the Gremlin Village?"

Jinx nodded, "let's get this over with." She said eager to leave, until she saw the Cartoon on the projector, "It… It's Steamboat Willie…" she then yelled like an excited fan girl "It's Steamboat Willie!"

Mickey chuckled nervously, "Yeah, but we mu-" before he could finish Jinx grabbed him and they went into the projector.

**I love writing this and A new start, it's so much fun cause of the many possible ideas that I can put Jinx through. And the idea of putting a non-Disney character into a Disney story is not new, in fact my favorite is an unfinished story called "Epic Pony" where Twilight and Cadence help Mickey. But having a Villain forced into the spot of the hero is where I can be really creative. Anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter and the Gremlin Village is where a lot of OC Gremlins will make appearances, even some from EM2; Muffins anyone.**


	6. Gremlin Village

**Jinxed Wasteland **

**Chapter 6: Gremlin Village**

When Mickey and Jinx exited the projector they felt exhausted, "Who knew Captain Pete had a grudge with me?" Mickey said while cracking his back.

Jinx nodded, "But that cartoon is a classic." They both laughed and walked towards the Gremlin Village.

Gus appeared before them, "This is the Gremlin Village! Such a beauty isn't it, why don't I sho-" as he looked to the Village he saw his house drenched in Thinner, "MY HOUSE!" he zipped to Jinx and Mickey "You two please if you want my help any further, than fix my house!" he then zipped over to his now thinned house.

As they were looking around for what to do, they heard a whistle. When they looked over they saw a green Gremlin in a blue R.A.F. uniform. Mickey looked at him, "Hey Jinx, look over there." He said tugging on her arm.

When Jinx looked over the Gremlin spoke, "The name is Gremlin Spector, and I think I can help with your problem."

Jinx questioned him, "How?" she sounded as if he was untrustworthy.

Gremlin Spector chuckled, "My dear girl, just paint in those pipes in the middle of that giant gear and the thinner will stop. Then you just paint in Gus's house. Simple as that." With that Jinx painted in the pipes and Mickey painted in the house. Gus was so relieved, "My precious house! Thank you Mickey and Jinx!" with that Gus went over to the crashed steamboat and returned with the journal, "Thought I'd save some time and get this for you." he handed it to Jinx.

Soon they heard two Gremlins arguing; a yellow Gremlin wearing a purple R.A.F. uniform and spoke with a thick French accent. And the other was a light blue Gremlin wearing a red R.A.F. uniform and spoke with a Gaelic accent. The yellow Gremlin started to snarl at the blue one, "You idiot! You were supposed to watch after the Clock Tower and keep him calm! And now he's gone bizerk!"

The blue one yelled back, "It wasn't my job to make sure that the music wasn't on MAX!"

Mickey interrupted, "Excuse me guys, but what are you talking about?" Jinx adding, "And what are your names?"

The yellow one started, "I am Gremlin Jamface and the idiot next to me is Gremlin Sparks. He was in charge of making sure that the Clock Tower was ok, but it seems he went mad."

Sparks growled, "You left the music on Max!" with that he disappeared.

Jamface sighed, "If you two calm the Clock Tower, it would be much appreciated." Jinx and Mickey looked up "Not this Clock Tower. The Small World Clock Tower, if you calm him than he will be very nice and not try to kill us." They looked even more confused as he disappeared.

Gus spoke, "I think the twins might be able to get a projector working and send you to the European Boat Ride, but that's as far as you could go."

Mickey tilted his head "Twins?"

Gus continued, "Gremlin Friz and Gremlin Freeling. They might be able to get us to the European Boat Ride. But while I ask them, you two go walk around and talk to the locals." With that he disappeared.

As Jinx was walking she stopped and looked into the thinner, seeing her reflection, "Oh Robin, I hope you don't think I ditched you." She closed her eyes and a tear dropped into the thinner.

At that moment a Gremlin had seen her and sighed sadly; a purple Gremlin wearing a blue suit. He spoke with a Liverpool accent "Are you ok?" asked the Gremlin

Jinx turned around to see him, "Yeah why?"

The Gremlin continued, "My name is Gremlin Klocco and I saw you crying and I want to know why."

Jinx sighed, "I made a date with my boyfriend and I ended up here." She started to cry

Klocco put a hand on her shoulder, "It's ok, and we all end up here at some time or another. It's not that bad, once you get used to it." He said to reassure her.

Jinx smiled, "You're right Klocco. But I just hope Robin doesn't hate me for this."

Klocco smiled, "He won't!"

After that Gus returned, "The twins got the Projector working, Ready to go?" Mickey and Jinx nodded "Fantastic, then let's get going."

With that they jumped into the jumped into the projector.

**I asked a ton of people for Gremlin names and actually will be using a lot of OC Gremlins throughout this story; if you have an OC Gremlin that you want to have make an appearance than tell me. Also I wanted to have Jinx show different parts of her, rather than evil. She is now a hero and also showed sadness. Take a muffin and hope for Chapter 7.**


	7. European Boat Ride

**Jinxed Wasteland**

**Chapter 7: European Boat Ride**

When they exited the Projector; Jinx saw the Leaning Tower of Pisa, "Gus, is that the Leaning Tower of Pisa?"

Gus started chuckling, "Yes Jinx, it is. The European Boat Ride isn't that long and in fact is just the Leaning Tower and the Eiffel Tower. Once we get past those two we can head to the Roman Coliseum and take the projector in there to the Clock Tower."

Mickey and Jinx just collapsed, Gus himself thinking, "It seems they need rest. Once they get to Mean Street they can have all the rest they want." He splashed some paint on them, "Up and Attam!"

Mickey Jumped up the Leaning Tower and turned a knob as Jinx climbed the Eiffel Tower, "Mickey, you think I could paint a path way?"

Mickey just shrugged, "Couldn't hurt to try." As he said that Jinx held out her Paint fist and painted a bridge for them to walk across, "Mickey, I think when I get home. I'm taking a 12 day nap." They laughed and walked across.

Gus appeared, "Great now to enter the Coliseum and get to the Clock Tower." Gus then set the turning platforms in a line where they could hop across, and then they entered."

Inside Small Pete was waiting, "Took you long enough. Do you have my journal?" Jinx tossed him the Journal, "He He I might have misjudged you two. Now why don't you just take the Projector out."

Jinx and Mickey walked up to the Projector, Mickey turned to Jinx "Let's hope the Clock Tower goes easy." Jinx nodded and they jumped in; Ready to battle the Small World Clock Tower.

**This may be short, but that's because the actual level barley anything happens. Take a muffin and grab a ticket for the battle between time and toons. **


	8. Clock Cleaners

**Jinxed Wasteland**

**Chapter 8: Clock Cleaners**

When Mickey and Jinx entered a large room they heard laughter; Strange, surreal laughter. Jinx gulped and turned to Mickey "Where is this Clock Tower?" Mickey looked around and shrugged, that's when a giant fist slammed the ground.

When they turned around they saw him; a giant yellow clock tower with a messed up purple face. He manically laughed "It's a Small World he, he It's a Small World!" he yelled smashing the ground.

Mickey pulled Jinx to the side "I distract him while you paint in his face." Jinx nodded and went to scale the Clock Tower.

Mickey on the other hand, was taking a rather bad beating. Jinx could see him painting in the arm while at the same time being smacked into the ground "I'm ok… keep going…" with that another fist smashed him "I may regret this plan later…"

Jinx made it to the top of the tower and it looked right at her and gave a big creepy smile "You hear it!? It's a Small World!" jinx began to spray him with pain, to the point to where he started coughing and smacked Jinx to Mickey.

-By Mickey-

Jinx and Mickey lied on the ground as Gus showed up "Good show! The Clock Tower is back to normal!" They both let out a grown as Gus rolled his eyes "Get up you two, the Tower will take you too Mean Street."

The Tower's hands picked them up "Sorry about the beating I gave you two… sometimes I can't stand that music." He chuckled "Now in you go!" he tossed the in the projector as they screamed.

Gus chuckled "Now to check on them. See you later Clock Tower!"

"Bye!"

With that Gus entered the projector and the doors closed.

**Thought I forgot about this story? Nope! Just been a bit preoccupied with; school, other stories and a screenplay. Hope to write more soon.**


End file.
